dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Graveborn (4e Monster)
Graveborn Graveborn are humanoids who had such a powerful fear of their ultimate fate that they returned, through sheer force of will, to their corpses in a state of undeath. The terror that births a graveborn scars them for their entire existance, robbing them of all memory of their former life and haunting them with the promise of inescapable doom. |name=Spiked Chains |action=standard |keywords=Weapon |effect=Reach 2; +21 vs. AC; 4d4 + 6 damage (see exemplar of death). }} |name=Death's Harbinger |action=standard |recharge=encounter |keywords=Teleportation, Weapon |effect=The exemplar of Orcus gains conealment until the end of its next turn. It teleports up to 5 squares and makes a spiked chains attack against up to 3 different enemies within reach. }} |name=Terrifying Whispers |action=standard |recharge= |keywords=Fear, Psychic |effect=Range 10; +19 vs. Will; 2d10 + 6 psychic damage, and the target is immobilised until the end of the exemplar of Orcus' next turn. }} , |keywords=Necrotic |effect=The triggering creature gains vulnerable 5 to necrotic damage until the end of its next turn. The exemplar of Orcus has concealment until the end of its next turn. }} Graveborn Exemplar of Orcus Tactics An exemplar of Orcus enters combat from hiding, if possible, using its death's harbinger attack to strike as many enemies as it can. In subsequent rounds, it attempts to remain at the limits of it's reach, attacking with terrifying whispers whenever possible. When the exemplar's shadow cloak is triggered, it typically directs it's next attack at the triggering creature. Graveborn fear destruction above all else, so the exemplar of Orcus will flee if reduced to 23 or fewer hit points. / |name=Dagger |action=standard |keywords=Weapon |effect=Melee or range 5; +18 vs. AC; 2d4 + 6 damage, and ongoing 10 poison damage (save ends). }} |name=Chorus of the Damned |action=standard |recharge= |keywords=Fear, Psychic |effect=Range 10; +17 vs. Will; 2d8 + 6 psychic damage, and the muse slides the target 2 squares. }} |name=Flute |action=standard; sustain standard |recharge=at-will |keywords= |effect=Close burst 5; defened creatures are immune, the muse plays one of the following tunes on her flute. Morbid Dirge: Enemies within the burst take a -2 penalty to saving throws until the end of the muse' next turn. Battle Hymn: Allies within the burst gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls and a +2 bonus to damage rolls until the end of the muse' next turn. Ode to Certain Doom: Targets one enemy in burst; +17 vs. Will; target is slowed and has vulnerable 5 to all damage until the end of the muse' next turn. The muse must make a new attack roll when she sustains this effect. }} |name=Psychotropic Poison |action=free 1/round; usable when the muse sustains its flute power |recharge= |keywords=Charm, Poison |effect=Burst 5; +17 vs. Fortitude; targets one enemy taking ongoing poison damage in burst; target stops taking ongoing poison damage. It is dazed and may not attack the muse until the end of the muse' next turn. }} Graveborn Muse Tactics The muse is perfectly content to stand back and allow the restless dead to speak for her, using chorus of the damned to keep foes at bay. Once battle is joined, she allows her allies to tear into any threat, bolstering their efforts with her battle hymns. If it becomes apparent that one or two enemies are struggling against the after-effects of an attack, she will play a morbid durge to ensure they fall. Should any enemy come too close, she would sooner call for aid while performing the ode to certain doom than resort to her dagger. As a graveborn, she fears destruction above all else and will flee if brought to 32 hit points or fewer. Graveborn Lore A character knows the following information with a successful Religion check. :DC 15: Graveborn universally dread the Raven Queen and her servants. Oftentimes, fear festers and turns to hatred - a hatred shared by Orcus. These graveborn find a natural home amongst his cultists, some becoming exemplars of Orcus. So perfect is the partnership, that some believe the Prince of Blood plays a part in all graveborn's escape from death. :DC 20: Some graveborn learn to extend their "gift" to others, broadcasting the insidious whispers of malevolent spirits to their foes. Exemplars of Orcus show their innate connection to the energies of the Shadowfell by surrounding themselves in its shadowstuff. The resulting clouds of darkness both conceal them and expose their foes to corruption. Muses draw upon the ubiquitous voices of the deceased for inspiration, channeling their energy to bring swift death to all who would oppose them. Encounter Groups Graveborn exemplars of Orcus associate with other servants of Orcus and undead creatures, those who understand their dark hatred. Graveborn muses often associate with banshrae, whose passion for music is not tained by a hatred of undeath. Level 16 Encounter (XP 7000) * 1 graveborn exemplar of Orcus (level 16 Lurker) * 2 abyssal ghouls (level 16 Skirmisher) * 2 boneclaws (level 14 Soldier) * 4 horde ghouls (level 13 Minion) Level 13 Encounter (XP 4000) * 1 graveborn muse (level 13 Controler leader) * 3 banshrae dartswarmer (11 Artillery) * 2 banshrae warrior (12 Skirmisher) ---- Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 16 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 13 Creatures. Category:4e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Level 16 Category:Level 13 Category:Lurker Category:Controller Category:Shadow Category:Humanoid Category:Undead